Windows to the Soul
by DaydreamingTurtle
Summary: A blind girl named Abbey is taken to Suburbia after her guardians die. She feels different and alone, so she goes out on her own to find someone who feels that way, too. Please R&R!


**Hello! Okay, I decided to write an Edward Scissorhands story because my obsession has been rekindled. **

**I do not own Edward or Bill or Peg or any characters that were in the movie. I own Abbey, though, and her barely mentioned relatives.**

**That's all. Please, read on.**

**

* * *

**They say that your eyes are the windows to your soul. Well, what if you're blind? I've been told that most blind peoples' eyes are warped and cloudy, but I wouldn't know. I couldn't see. What do _my_ eyes look like? What does that mean my soul looks like? 

They used to be green. A deep, dark, spooky green. But when I was ten, my family was caught in a fire. Our house burned down, my parents died, and my vision disappeared. No one could ever figure why. They figured fumes of stuff that got trapped in the burning house.

I lived with my Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Howard for five years. Evelyn taught me to read braille at home, along with all the regular required subjects. But, one night, they went out and didn't come back. An announcement interrupted my radio station saying that a semi truck had tipped over and fallen onto a car. Only two people died. Guess who they were.

I had run out of close relations. Everyone else lived too far away to come any time soon. And I was blind now. I couldn't stay on my own for too long. Why had this happened? Everything is supposed to have a reason. I couldn't find the reason for this. I laid there on my bed and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

"Dear, please wake up." Someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes. Everything seemed a little brighter. I still have some light perception. "Dear, you're going to come live with us. Now, we have your things all packed up in our car. Just take my hand." I put my hand out, searching for the person's hand. The voice was female, and kindly. 

I stood up and felt someone else pat my back. "Who's there?" I asked. "Don't worry, dear. It's just my husband, Bill. My name is Peg. Peg Boggs." The name sounded familiar. That's right! They were friends of my aunt and uncle. I think that they had come over once.

Peg held my hand like she was afraid I was gonna run away. I let my hand slide over the walls of my room till I found the door. We—well, I—walked cautiously, timing until we had to make a turn. I moved to the left and Peg followed; her grip loosened a little bit.

"Careful now, dear. I'll open the door for you." I heard the hinges creak as she opened the door. I stepped out. And that was it. I was gone. I heard Bill close and lock the door, but nothing else.

Peg took both of my hands this time. "A few more steps, dear, and we'll be to the car." She stopped and I heard a door open. She helped me inside. The door shut beside me and I heard her footfalls working their way around the car. Where was Bill? Two doors opened in unison. Ah, there he is.

"So, dear, have you ever been to Suburbia?" Peg asked. "No." I shook my head. Did she even know my name? "Your name is Abbey, isn't it?" she asked. Obviously, she did. "Yes," I answered.

We all drove to my new home in silence. This was awkward. I didn't even know these people, but I was gonna live with them! The car ride took a long time. Probably three hours. I wondered how they knew to come get me. Maybe they saw the wreck on the news. I didn't ask. At least I was gonna be taken care of.

* * *

The door to my right opened and I felt a hand on my leg. "Abbey, just take my hand, and I'll help you out." I could've gotten out on my own. I'm not that helpless. But she was trying to help. So I placed my hand on hers and she "helped" me out. 

Her high-heeled shoes made rhythmatic clicking noises as she led me down a crooked sidewalk. Bill was behind me, hauling my stuff in. She messed with her keys and opened the front door. "Careful, dear. Now, this is the living room. And to your left is the kitchen. Now, I'll lead you back to the bedrooms and help you sort out your things."

She held my elbow and led me down a hallway. Eighteen steps, I counted. Peg sighed. "Oh, goodness. The last visitor we had was..." Her voice trailed off. "Who?" I whispered. "Oh, someone named Edward. You wouldn't know him." The last sentence came out perky.

"Here we are, Abbey. This used to be my daughter's — Kim's room. She moved out a good while ago. This will be your room, now." In that moment, she must've forgotten my disability, because she didn't lead me to the important things, like the bed. I did that on my own. If you think this sounds wimpy, try finding something with your eyes closed!

I bumped into something hard. "Ow!" I said. Peg gasped. "Oh, dear, I am so sorry! Here's my hand." I felt her hand in mine. We took careful steps. "Okay, dear, here's the bed. It's just a straight shot from the door. Are you okay, dear?" she asked. I nodded even though one of my toes hurt.

I sat on the bed, and felt a _plop_ beside me. "Here's your suitcase, dear. Do you need anything from it?" she asked. "No," I answered flatly. "Okay, I'll just set it by your bed. Now, will you come join us for lunch?" I nodded and she took my hand again.

* * *

"So, Abbey, how've you been? You were probably only eleven or twelve when we first met." Bill tried to strike up a conversation. "I've been okay, I guess. Except for last night." I didn't feel like talking much. "Have you met our son, Kevin?" Peg asked me. "No," I said. They had a son? 

"He's away at college now, but he drops in a lot. You'll meet him eventually." Did I hint something in Peg's voice?

We ate in silence for a while. "Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked, trying to sound polite. "About five, dear," Peg said. "Peg—can I call you Peg?—would you please tell me about Edward? I'm curious." Everything seemed to get even more quiet. "Oh, he was just a man who lived with us for a while. He was so unusual, wasn't he, Bill?" Bill made a noise like "Uh-huh" and "Mm-hmm" put together.

"How?" I asked.

"'How' what, Abbey?" Peg asked back.

"How was he unusual?" I asked again. She cleared her throat. "Oh, Abbey, it doesn't matter. None of us have seen him in a long time. Don't let it bother you." That conversation was over.

I put my fork down, but it clinked loudly on the plate. "When you're finished, Abbey, I'll help you unpack," Peg said. "I'm done." I said. My plate was whisked away by Peg. This left Bill and me alone.

"Is this a difference for you?" he asked. "Well, it'll take me a while to get used to," I answered, trying to sound friendly. I've never been a truly friendly person.

"What about schooling?" he asked. "I was home-schooled by my Aunt." He made a noise. "Peg will have to help you. If not, we can work something out."

Peg came back and scooted me out of my chair. "Come along, dear."

Back down the hall we went. I faked a yawn. "Peg, do you mind if I go to sleep?" I asked, trying to sound sweet. "Of course you can, Abbey." She opened a door and led me into my new room.

Nothing had changed. Like I had suspected it to. She helped me onto my bed and I laid down on top of the covers. She kissed my forehead and whispered "good night," then left.

I lay on my new bed, trying to absorb everything. The death of my Aunt and Uncle still hadn't completely soaked in, and now this new house on top of it.

I did close my eyes, though. Maybe I really was tired. But then I thought of this Edward. Who was he? Peg and Bill didn't want to talk about him.

And how, I kept thinking, was he unusual? Was he eccentric, or was it a negative "unusual"? Was he mentally unstable? Thoughts of this mystery man kept popping up in my head until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Since this is not a popular FanFiction category, I'll update if someone reviews. Or two people. Or twenty people. As long as I get a response. **

**Okay, here's a question to keep you busy. Send your answer in your review. If you were on that talk show, what question would you ask Edward?**

**I'm done for now. Bye!  
****-DaydreamingTurtle-**


End file.
